cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 138: Tight-knit Ship/@comment-4784241-20130828012000
OK guys. If I was a writer for the show, this is where I would go with the plot based on what we've seen so far. I dare you Leon fans who say that he's going to win this to come up with something better. As I've pointed out, Kenji is being hailed as the Emperor by all of the other Reverse fighters. For him to lose here, surrounded by all of his subjects, would be super awkward and I just have no idea where I would go with it. So here's what I think. Kenji wins, though it may end up being due to a 6th damage heal, and reverses Leon. Wanting to spread his Empire out further, he orders Team SIT Genius to go after Aichi's group, while Leon's group goes after Team Handsome. Chris will think with his new power that he can defeat Aichi this time. Though perhaps Ali will end up fighting Kamui again, and will spill that Leon's group is going after Team Handsome, so when Kamui ends up winning, he'll rush there to try and help them (but Leon's group will have already won and left, leaving Kamui to take on Team Handsome Reversed.) Kenji and Yuri will be about to leave when Gai catches up to them. Perhaps there's a scene on the news about Kenji fighting Leon, which catches Gai's attention. Kenji will see Gai and think him not worthy enough to fight him, and will leave, asking Yuri to take care of him and catch up later. Gai then fights the Reversed Yuri. During the fight, we get some more backstory about Gai and Yuri's childhoods and Gai overcomes his fear of his sister and his determination nets him a tight win against Yuri, freeing her. He may sack a bit. Having been freed, and having been told about how Kenji was also acting weird, she remembers losing to him. She realizes that if anyone is going to bring Kenji back, it has to be her. Determined to show Kenji the power of effort and to show him the true strength of his previous avatar, Yuri shows up to where Kenji is, perhaps surrounded by no-name characters that he Reversed as he sits on a throne like an Emperor. Yuri challenges him again, to which he laughs and says that she was just going to lose again, but accepts her challenge, wanting his Empress back. During the fight, she rides Daikaiser but Kenji puts her in a really bad situation. Ultimately she has only her Vanguard and possibly a booster for it and had to use her entire hand to defend against Kenji's assault. Yuri then draws Great Daiyusha, the first time we see it during the game, and she break rides, bumping him up to 3 crits. She then attacks with the Vanguard, to which Kenji laughs and perfect guards, feeling pretty smug. She then performs the twin drive. First check, either nothing or a critical trigger (to which Kenji will laugh and say that it doesn't matter because of his Sentinel) and then she'll drive check Great Daiyusha, to which she'll say that it activates Daikaiser's effect, retiring Daishield and negating its effect, finishing Kenji off and freeing him from the Void. Meanwhile, Leon Reverse will learn that Kenji has lost, but will go on to try and be his own King to "revive his Clan." Team Dreadnought Reversed will enter the High School tournament with the ultimate aim of Reversing all they face, including Team AL4. Though it pains me to say it, Leon Reverse will end up beating Ren in the end. During the season finale climax then, you'll have the resistance lead by Aichi's group going against Team Dreadnought Reversed and Team AL4 Reversed, and after that gauntlet, Kai will end up facing Aichi. So we might see Aichi vs. Leon, Ren and Kai, harking back to the previous seasons. There might be some other things, like whatever Kai is doing in New York, and possibly some of Aichi's group getting Reversed at some point (hence Aichi's dream from earlier about them leaving) but that's how I ultimately see it going down. And even if it goes as I predict, I still think it'd be awesome. OK Leon fans. Your turn. Try to convince me that Leon winning here would somehow work.